Various pest control materials such as textile, fabric, and net products which are coated with pyrethroid insecticides on the surface is widely used to control pests such as mosquito (see Patent Document 1). However, the materials do not necessarily have sufficient performance, and it has been thus desired to provide a pest control material having an excellent control effect against pests.